The basic goals of the General Clinical Research Center at the Univeristy of Texas Health Science Center at Dallas, is to provide an optimal setting for clinical investigation which will lead to: 1. increased knowledge of physiology and pathophysiology of human disease, 2. allow development of improved methods for diagnosis and treatment, 3. provide interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration, and 4. offer unusual opportunities for training in clinical research. The Center will provide for hospitalization of patients in an environment in which careful dietary, skillful intensive nursing care and precise collection of urine, stool and blood samples are to be carried out. Qualified faculty members of both the clinical and basic science departments and their associates will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation.